movie_tv_and_video_gamefandomcom-20200215-history
Star Wars: The Clone Wars (TV series)
Star Wars: The Clone Wars (TV series) is a TV series that started in 2008 and has so far ran for five seasons. The series follows the clone wars movie and is set between Star Wars Episode II: Attack of the Clones and Star Wars Episode III: Revenge of the Sith. Season 1 Ambush Master Yoda and three clones must stop a droid army in order to get the trust of King Katuunko. Rising Malevolence General Grievous has a ship that destroys every ship that stands in it's path and the jedi must find out the secret of the deadly ship. Shadow of Malevolence After escaping an attack from Greivous' ship Malevolence Anakin Skywalker launches an attack on the ship. Destroy Malevolence After the attack on the Malevolence, Anakin sneaks onboard the ship to rescue Padme who has fallen into a trap set by Count Dooku. Rookies A squad of young clones must defeat a team of Commando droids with the help of Captin Rex and Commander Cody. Downfall of a Droid R2-D2 goes missing in a battle with General Grievous and Anakin and Ahsoka must find him. Duel of the Droids Grievous has captured R2-D2 and Anakin and Ahsoka must rescue him and destroy a sepratist listening post while at it. Bombad Jedi Jar Jar is mistaken to be a jedi by the battle droids and must rescue Padme from capture before Nute Gunray executes her. Cloak of Darkness Darth Sidious and Count Dooku send Ventress to rescue Nute Gunray before the jedi transport him to Coruscant for trial. Lair of Grievous Kit Fisto and his padawan enter the lair of Grievous in search of Nute Gunray. Dooku Captured Count Dooku is captured by a crew of pirates. The Gungan General Jar Jar and a squad of clones must rescue Obi-Wan and Anakin from the pirates and capture Dooku. Jedi Crash Anakin is injured badly while rescuing Aayla Secura from a droid battle. Defenders of Peace Anakin and Aayla Secura and Ahsoka must help Lurmens fight the droids off their planet. Trespass After losing contact with clone troopers on the planet Orto Plutonia Obi-Wan and Anakin meet these strange creatures and must settle peace with them. The Hidden Enemy The jedi are unaware of a trader in their midst. Blue Shadow Virus The jedi must stop a mad scientist from recreating the deadly blue shadow virus. Mystery of a Thousand Moons The jedi must find a cure for the blue shadow virus Storm Over Ryloth Anakin and Ahsoka must destroy the blockade of the Ryloth. Innocents of Ryloth Obi-Wan must destroy these cannons protecting the grounds of Ryloth Liberty on Ryloth Mace Windu must capture Wat Tambor and free Ryloth. Hostage Crisis Cad Bane and his crew of bounty hunters break into the senate building and hold the senate hostage, forcing Palpatine to free Ziro the Hutt. Season 2 Holocron Heist Cad Bane is hired by Darth Sidious to break into the jedi temple to steal a holocron. Cargo of Doom Cad Bane captures jedi master Bolla Ropal and Anakin and Ahsoka try to stop Bane and rescue master Ropal and get the holocron back. Children of the Force Cad Bane is hired to kidnap four children to become jedi and bring him to Darth Sidious. Senate Spy Padme is chosen to spy on senator Rush Clovis, who is suspected to be working with the sepratists. Landing at Point Rain The republic launches an attack on Geonosis to destroy a shield generator protecting Poggle the Lesser's new droid factory. Weapons Factory After destroying the shield generator, the jedi move quickly to destroy the factory. Legacy of Terror Luminara Unduli discovers Karina the great, who can resurrect dead geonosions. Brain Invaders Bariss and Ahsoka's ship that is transporting them to a medical station is infested with brain creatures from Geonosis. Grievous Intrigue A jedi is captured by Grievous and the jedi launch an attack to rescue him. The Deserter After Grievous is defeated he retreats to the nearest planet, while the jedi are looking for him, Rex meets a clone deserter. Lightsaber Lost When a gangster steals Ahsoka's lightsaber, she pursuits the thief with the help of a jedi elder. The Mandalore Plot With rumors spreading about Mandalore joining the sepratists, Obi-Wan discovers the truth behind these rumors. Voyage of Temptation While on her way to talk with the republic senate that Death Watch is behind all this, her ship is attacked and Anakin, Obi-Wan, and the clones must protect her. Duchess of Mandalore Pre Vizsla, the leader of Death Watch, sends a death watch assassin to murder the duchess. Senate Murders When a war is going on, the senate argues about producing more clones. But while that goes on, mysterious murders have been happening. Cat and Mouse Anakin must stop a droid command ship while trying to deliver supplies to the planet Christophsis. Bounty Hunters The jedi team up with a group of deadly bounty hunters to protect a local farmer from a band of pirates. The Zillo Beast The jedi discover this wierd creature that can not seem to be harmed. The Zillo Beast Strikes Back The Zillo Beast is brought back to Corusant. But it escapes, and the jedi must save billions of lives and find a way to stop it. Death Trap Boba Fett destroys an entire jedi cruser to kill Mace Windu in revenge for the death of his father. R2 Come Home Anakin and Mace Windu are lured into a deadly trap and they send R2 to get help before Boba and Aurra Sing find them and finish them off. Leathal Trackdown Ahoska and Plo Koon pursue Boba and Aurra Sing to capture them and to save the hostages that they have taken. Season 3 Clone Cadets A squad of five clones must learn how to work together to complete their training. ARC Troopers When Ventress and Grievous plan an attack on Kamino, Anakin, Obi-Wan, and the clones fight to protect their world. Supply Lines Bail Organa and Jar Jar Binks must convince King Katuunko to deliver supplies to Ryloth. Sphere of Influence The Chairman and his son track down a kidnapper of his daughters while Ahsoka and a senator team up to find the daughters. Corruption Padme and the duchess of Mandalore discover that smugglers have been sneaking Mandalore's supplies. The Academy The duchess of Mandalore finds out that the prime minister of Mandalore, Almec is behind this plot. Assassin Ahsoka belives that Aurra Sing is not dead, and that she is trying to assasinate Padme. Evil Plans Cad Bane is sent to capture C3P0 and R2-D2 and find secret imformation about how to get into the republic senate building. Hunt for Ziro After freeing Ziro the Hutt from prison, Cad Bane takes him back to the hutts and Obi-Wan and Quinlon Vos are sent to find him and recapture him. Heroes on Both Sides When the republic starts arguing about a bill for more troops, Padme goes to reason with her sepratist ally. But when the republic thinks they have peace, Grievous launches an attack on the power generator. Pursuit of Peace After the death of Padme's sepratist ally, she continues to try to stop the bill for more troops by going to talk to senators. But two bounty hunters start to attack every senator that agrees with her. Nightsisters Darth Sidious tells Dooku to let Ventress die, then Ventress finds this out and goes to where she was born, she meets her kind, The Nightsisters. Then she launches an attack on Dooku. Monster After failing to kill Dooku, she creates a monster, Savage Opress. Witches of the Mist The Nightsisters, give Dooku Savage for a fake apprentice. But Dooku does not know that Savage is secretly working with Ventress to kill him. Overlords A mysterious force draws Obi-Wan, Anakin, and Ahsoka into a strange planet. Altar of Mortis When the jedi begin to leave Mortis, Ahsoka is taken captive by the Son to force Anakin to join him. Ghosts of Mortis The son shows Anakin his future. The Citadel When a jedi is taken prisoner and held in the deadly prison, The Citadel, Anakin, Obi-Wan, and Ahsoka, and a squad of clones move in to rescue the jedi. Counterattack After the jedi free the captured jedi, they split up into two groups to delay the enemy Citadel Rescue After their plans go wrong, the jedi call for help. Padawan Lost Ahsoka is captured an released so that these creatures can hunt them for sport. Wookie Hunt After the death of the rebels leader Kalifa, Ahsoka and the rest of the rebels meet Chewbacca and team up with him to defeat the creatures. Season 4 Water War When the ruler of the Mon Calamari is killed, the Mon Calamari and the Quarren People get into a water war. Gungan Attack After the Quarren people join the sepratists, Yoda calls on the gungans for help. Prisoners When the republic forces and the gungans are captured by Riff Tamson, Ahsoka and the prince of the Mon Calamari must reunite the Mon Calamari and the Quarren. Shadow Warrior When rumors spread of the gungans aiding the sepratists to attack Theed, the republic discovers a trader after the capture of Grievous. Mercy Mission After groundquackes, the republic arrives to block the sepratists from invasion, while R2-D2 and C-3PO are caught in an adventure. Nomad Droids R2 and C-3PO's adventure continues when Grievous attacks Jedi Master Adi Gallia's cruiser and takes her hostage. Darkness on Umbara When Anakin is forced to return to the jedi for a report, he places his clone squad under the leadership of the aggresive Jedi General, Pong Krell. The General Krell orders his men to attack a Umbaran base, but he will not accept anything else but a victory. Plan of Dissent After conquering the Umbaran airbase, Krell orders Rex and his men to attack the capital city. Carnage of Krell After disobeying Krell's orders, clones Fives and Jesse are facing execution. Rex must make a dark choice over his own men or Krell's orders. Kidnapped When all the people disappear on the planet Kiros, Obi-Wan and Anakin discover that Zygerrian slavers are behind it. Slaves of the Republic Obi-Wan, Anakin, and Ahsoka go to the planet Zygerria to find the missing people. Escape from Kadavo Anakin tries to convince the Zygerrian Queen that she is just a pawn in a sepratist plot. A Friend in Need Lux Bonteri joins Death Watch to kill Count Dooku in revenge for the dead of his mother, Mina Bonteri. Deception When the jedi discover a sepratist plot to kidnap the chancellor, Obi-Wan fakes his death and works undercover to figure out the plot. Friends and Enemies After escaping jail, Obi-Wan, disguised as Rako Hardeen, Cad Bane, and Moralo Eval are on the run and Anakin and Ahsoka pursue them. The Box Disguised Obi-Wan, Cad Bane, are invited to enter the deadly box, a challenge created by Eval. Crisis on Naboo After surviving the box, Obi-Wan, still in disguise, is now part of the plot to kidnap the chancellor, and must stop it. Massacre Count Dooku launches an attack on the Nightsisters after finding out that Ventress has just returned home. Bounty After Dooku wins against the nightsisters, Ventress goes into exile and teams up with Boba Fett and his team of bounty hunters. Brothers After being givin the mission to find his brother, Savage gets closer and must find the planet he is on. Revenge After Savage finds his brother, Dark Maul, they team up to hunt down Obi-Wan and kill him. Season 5 Revival Darth Maul and Savage Opress continue to murder and steal. Obi-Wan and Adi Gallia begin to pursue them while they are invading Hondo Ohnaka's base. A War on Two Fronts Anakin, Obi-Wan, Ahsoka, and Rex travel to the planet of Onderon to train a pack of rebels to fight the sepratists. Front Runners Anakin and Obi-Wan leave Ahsoka on Onderon to supervise the rebels. When the rebels knock out a power generator they earn the trust of the citizens. The Soft War King Rash of Onderon decides to execute the former king, and the rebels must stop the execution. Tipping Points After rescuing the king, the sepratists launch an attack on the rebels with a new gunship. The Gathering Six younglings are brought to the planet Ilum to find their lightsaber crystals. A Test of Strength After the younglings find their crystals, they are brought to a ship to build their lightsabers, but the pirate Hondo Ohnaka attacks the ship to steal the crystals and sell them. Bound for Rescue The younglings come up with a plan to rescue Ahsoka from Hondo and his pirates. A Necessary Bond The younglings and Ahsoka are forced to team up with Hondo to fight off General Grievous. Secret Weapons Mace Windu sends a squad of droids on a mission to steal an encryption module while being supervised by Colonel Meebur Gascon. A Sunny Day in the Void After their shuttle is damaged, the droids and the colonel are stranded on the planet Abafar and must find a way out. Missing in Action The droids and the colonel must escape Abafar with a shuttle with the help of a clone commando named Gregor, who has lost his memory. Point of No Return The Droids and the colonel discover a deserted cruiser filled with explosives. Eminence Darth Maul and Savage Opress form an alliance with Death Watch and start building an army against Obi-Wan Kenobi. Shades of Reason Darth Maul and Death Watch attack Mandalore but there alliance is soon tested. The Lawless Darth Maul sets a trap for Obi-Wan, using Satine as bait Sabotage Anakin and Ahsoka investigate an explosion in the jedi temple and belive that it is a dark jedi. The Jedi Who Knew too Much After the death of Letta, Ahsoka is accused of murder and is arrested. But she escapes to the underworld, choosing to leave her life behind. To Catch a Jedi Ahsoka goes into hiding in the underworld and makes a bargin with Asajj Ventress. The Wrong Jedi After the capture of her, Ahsoka faces the high trials while Anakin, searches for the truth. Season 6 Category:Tv shows Category:Star wars Category:Star wars the clone wars